Kamen rider Cross-O-verse
by bbsaver
Summary: All multiverse is under attack of "Eraser", group of devil who are destroying all worlds. Newest and last Rider is born. Together with another new and last warrior. They might save the world.
1. Ending of multiverse

In the unknown dimension, there were many worlds that contain different story and different rules.  
All worlds had hero, person who fight aganist evil.  
But...

They were going to... destroyed!...

* * *

World of Marvel

"Watch that! ARGH!" Superman got ultimate attack from a unknown monster.

"What the **** is that!" Said Spiderman

"How I can know." Batman watched around and...

BOOM!

Great explosion killed them...

All hero in Marvel were riped...  
==

World of Nanoha.

"RIP THEM OFF!" Fate yelled while shooting many magic balls.

ARGH

BOOM!

Many sound that appeared gave Nanoha and Fate only one thing...

They gonna gone... for ever.

* * *

"How many world we destroyed today." Mystery monster asked his loyal soilder.

"7 worlds : Marvel, DC, Kiva AR, Nanoha, Naruto, Ramayana, Chobits."

"Ok, what is our next target?"

"World of Kamen rider, Master Format, Could I go to this world and rip all heroes?" Asked that loyal soilder.

"Sure, BS. Destroy all of them!"

"Yes sir, FOR OUR ERASER ARMY!"

And that was the beginning of the end.

* * *

R.I.P

All heroes in DC, Marvel, Nanoha, Naruto, Ramayana and Chonits worlds.  
Alternative reality of Kiva.

* * *

This is my second fiction on (and maybe 15th fiction in my life.) This will have many characters dead... So if you don't like about dead of hero, please exit right now.  
Also, I wanna to promo my Thai-friend publiced fiction :SSS (Scared Spirit Synthesis).

Please enjoy!

PS. This fiction might be has very very low update speed!


	2. Last Kamen rider

Episode -1 : Last Kamen rider.

World Of Kamen rider.

Sayakun, the man who love anime and Kamen rider, was walking in book store for looking something interesting.

But then...

BOOM!

There was explosion in front of the store.

What happen? He thought and went outside.

Then he saw Kamen rider Double was fighting aginist humanoid monster but that monster was easily overpowered Double and destroy Double Driver and killed him.

"Now... Just only one left." That monster said and stared at Sayakun "But first, let's kill some human first!"

"Damn it!" He ran away but that monsters was faster than him.

But someone came to help that boy.

"HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE : DECADE!"

Tsukasa, or Kamen rider Decade used his Rider Booker sword mode stop a attack.

"Good afternoon, last kamen rider!" Monster kicked Decade

"Do you think you can stop our Eraser army? You're wrong." Monster changed his arm to blade.

"I'm not wrong. Heroes are alway alive even they are all killed." Said Decade.

"Oh, THEN BE GONE! DECADE!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D D D DECADE!"

Decade escaped from slashing and performed Dimension kick.

"NO THING CAN DESTROY ME! YOU FOOL!" Monster shot red beam to Decade and killed him.

"Now no rider left." Monster said "This world'll end soon..."

And before anything more happened, a gray bur dimension war wraped Sayakun to some place.

He was now in mystery lab.

One thing placed on table, it was something similar to Decadriver, but there was no Decade logo and text Decade was replaced by text "Cross-O-Vrese."

"What is this?" He asked himself before weared it.

"Might it can make me tranform like Rider and destroy that monster... As what I want?" Sayakun picked one card from some thing like Rider booker

He pulled Driver's handle and put card in and push handle

"NEW STORY! KAMEN RIDER : CROSS-O-VERSE!"

"Multiverse's on your hand now..." whispered from Tsukaya's soul touch his ear.

Before he became the Newest and the last Kamen rider.

* * *

"Ha Ha! Toei office is where is Compass placed!" Format, monster in black coat laughted while watching destruction of Toei office by great gun-liked machine

"Now with our left Forget energy, we will destroy this world in 1 hour." Said BS.

"Bad news..."

"A good news is no one will stop us..." golden armored monster, BS said.

"Ha Ha!" Format laughted again "So now, we have more than one hour before destroy this fool Kamen rider world."

"I'll not let that happen!" Mystery rider came out from bright white dimension wall.

"WHAT! I think this world's heroes are all gone!" said BS.

"I'm the last stand." the white kamen rider said, his mark has X symbol and O symbol on his shoulders. V symbol is on his red hand.

"Destroy him!" Format commanded his robot army.

"I will show you all rider powers!" Cross-O-Verse picked a card that has picture of Kabuto.

"STORY SET! KAMEN RIDER KABUTO!"

Kabuto's logo appeared on his mark.

"Then..." He picked new card.

"WRITE ON! CLOCK UP!"

Then he performed Clock up and destroy all robots and the machine.

"NO! My World Eraser!" Said Format

"HOW DARE YOU!" Said BS.

"It's my turn now." said Cross-O-Verse.

"You are just only another version of Decade that can perform another rider's powers." said monster who killed Decade.

"Yeah, BUT I CAN MIX THEIR POWER!" Cross-O-Verse used another card.

"WRITE ON! LUNA MEMORY!"

"Yak!" He clocked up and extended his arm and used Rider Booker-like weapon, CrossKeeper in Sword mode slashed that monster.

Monster was now nearly dead.

"End this story." Cross-O-Verse picked Red colored card.

"THE END! CROSS-O-VERSE!"

O symbol appeared on ground.

"Last Rider Kick!" He jumped and kicked Monster.

It was destroyed...

Now they were only the last kamen rider and 2 monsters.

"Oh... Look fun. BS, we will leave this world" said Format.

"Master! But..."

"We will come back soon..."

Red dimension wall appeared and wraped them.

"I.. I can protect this world..." Cross-O-Verse canceled his tranformation and came back to human form.

"But now, how can I go home?"

* * *

R.I.P

All kamen riders except Cross-O-verse

TBC.

Next episode, I will tell about Cross-O-Verse and looking to next world : SSS and HyperDimension Neptunia!


End file.
